


In the Summer Shadows

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Last Summer [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Africa, African Ambassador, Ambassador AF, Gen, Kidnapping, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Summer Collab 2020, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Chikere can't at first think of a reason why someone might send her letters saying they knew what she did last summer. Even when she realizes it's in connection to her activities in Wakanda she thinks it a simple prank - until it isn't.
Series: Last Summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850053
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Prompts) Last Summer Collab Prompts, Focus on Female Characters, Platonic Relationships, The Chamber





	In the Summer Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Black Panther. This was written for one of the prompts for Last Summer Conest Collab over on Wattpad. I'm going to try to write at least one story per prompt before August 15th for the fun of it. This one is written for **AmbassadorAF's** prompt and needed to be 1.5-3k.
> 
> " _You did a lot of traveling around the African continent and now you're back home. You find a strange bag in your luggage that contains letters with the same message. "I know what you did last summer." You brush it aside as nothing, but the letters start to appear at your front door._ "

The sun beat down upon the apartment building creating waves of heat that rose up in the air. The sound of a suitcase rolling across the cement ground remained one of the few sounds outside of the apartments followed by the sound of someone pulling the bag up the steps to the third floor where the person continued down the outdoor hallway towards their own apartment.

Momentarily, Chikere’s hand hovered – key and hand – just inches from the doorknob, her mind remaining lost in thought. The key eventually scrapped the lock, then twisted, allowing her into the rather stuffy apartment which she’d not seen in a few weeks, what with her job taking her to places all across Africa. Pulling her luggage behind her into the room, she flicked the light switch up, letting a little more light into the room.

Letting out a sigh, she headed towards the bedroom, dumping the suitcase onto the bed before moving into the bathroom so she might refresh her skin, washing away the sweat which accrued from the sudden heatwave which happened to hit just before she arrived back home from yet another one of her trips.

After finishing, she headed towards the refrigerator, opening up the door and removing a water bottle. She kept little else in the apartment outside of canned goods. Her constantly traveling for her job kept her away she kept perishables to a minimum – only what she needed while home.

Upon finishing the quenching of her thirst, she proceeded in heading back towards her bedroom, her eyes focused on the one-suit case she traveled with along with the garment bag she kept her business suit in and her travel bag in which she kept something she might read in route. Without a second thought, she removed her suit from the garment bag and hung the object up in the closet before returning to her travel bag, unpacking the essentials and placing her book on the bedside table so she might finish later that night.

The suitcase remained the last item, containing items which would need a good wash. The zipper let out a resounding sound before she lifted the lid, pausing her routine after doing so.

A small bag she didn’t recognize sat on top of her luggage.

Hesitantly, Chikere reached for the bag and quickly tugged on the strings which held the cloth bag shut. The bag contained nothing but a letter containing the message, “ _I know what you did last summer._ ”

Wakanda…

The small African Kingdom took the world stage not that long ago by revealing the fact the place existed, isolated from the rest of the world. Much of her travels over the last year, particularly last summer involved international politics regarding Wakanda. More importantly, she visited Wakanda for the first time last summer and…

Nothing prepared her for the wonderous sight of the Golden City.

Chikere shook her head, wondering what might prompt someone to leave a letter regarding Wakanda of all places when she held very little to no political power in regards to Wakanda matters. “ _Plus – it’s some kind of prank._ ”

She brushed aside the eerie feeling brought on by someone sneaking into her luggage and instead plopped down onto her bed so she might read some more of her book before finishing off the night by ordering out and then heading to bed. She turned off the light and settled into what felt like a good night's sleep.

No, it was a goodnight sleep despite the message pushed under her door the next morning, but that night would, in fact, be the only goodnight’s sleep she would get for the next three days while she waited for her sister and nephew to visit her for a vacation they’d planned – in all honestly, with how much traveling she did across the African continent, it felt strange to be taking a vacation.

The letter was there though, with the same message. “ _I know what you did last summer._ ”

Wakanda…

She remembered the clicking of tongues when the king of the small African Kingdom came forward, revealing Wakanda to the entire world. With how her firm held offices across Africa, she did hear quite a bit of grumbling about how Wakanda did nothing regarding the suffering of the African people at the hands of others in the past; some felt the refusal to provide technology for weapons further isolationist mentality.

Yet, when she arrived in the Golden City in order to establish a branch of their firm, albeit small and meant for allowing her firm the ability to keep tabs on what the higher-ups deemed a needed asset in regards to the future which in turn led to her helping find buildings in some of the African countries…

“Who am I kidding. I’m not distanced from this at all.”

“ _What did you say?_ ” Her sister chimed in on the other side of the phone, making Chikere realize she spoke out loud.

“Nothing.”

“ _No. It’s not nothing. Don’t say something you obviously thought you were distanced from is nothing._ ”

“I’ve been receiving letters.”

“ _Letters?_ ”

“They all say, ‘ _I know what you did last summer._ ’”

“You traveled to your firm all across Africa.”

“Well. Yes. I also traveled to Wakanda. The firm helped in securing buildings for the purpose of creating embassies in various African countries. Apparently, the king of Wakanda…”

“ _Wait._ ” Her sister squealed. “ _You met the king of Wakanda? Is he single?_ ”

“As I was saying…”

“ _Oh. Come on. It’s about time you did something other than work._ ”

“I’m fine with just working.” Chikere shook her head, continuing to cut the vegetables for the meal she was making for her sister and nephew for when they arrived. “As I was saying, the king apparently – and no, I’ve not met him – wanted buildings in a low-economic area where they could help improve the local economy.”

“ _Huh. So he is the philanthropist everyone says he is._ ”

“It’s really nothing. Are you sure I can’t pick you up at the airport?”

“ _Goodness. You’d have to take a taxi anyway, so this way it’s only being paid for one way. Plus…_ ” Her sister let out a sigh. “ _Stop changing the subject. I’d tell you to relax despite not knowing how to do so, but I’m bothered by the fact you’re not more bothered by those letters._ ”

“Why should I be? There’s nothing I can personally do for anybody regarding Wakanda. It’s just some joke.”

“ _Yeah, but I didn’t even know… hold on. The taxi’s here. We’ve got to go. I’ve got to go._ ”

Her sister hung up abruptly, making Chikere shake her head wondering what her sister meant to say. “I’ll just ask her when she gets here what she meant by the first part.” The preparations for dinner continued, yet when she finished cooking…

Jayma and Sujay weren’t there.

In the back of Chikere’s mind, she knew how long the taxi ride to her apartment was. “Maybe it’s traffic.”

The phone rang, making her jump out of her skin. She picked up the phone, ready to chide her sister for not calling sooner, but instead hear a strange voice on the other end. “ _I know what you did last summer._ ”

“Excuse me?” Her hand gripped the phone tighter. “This isn’t…”

“ _We have your sister and nephew._ ”

Chikere swallowed, her head swimming while she tried not fainting. In the back of her mind, she felt guilty for not thinking about the situation worse than a simple prank but pushed it aside. “Hold on… _”_

“ _We’ll contact you in regards to our demands in a couple of hours._ ”

The person on the other side hung up, leaving Chikere rambling random words from her mouth, struggling slightly to breathe. After a few moments, she called her firm. After a few moments of someone telling her she needed to slow down, she let them know what transpired. For some reason, they asked whether the people making demands asked her not to call the police. “Well, no.”

“ _Are you sure this isn’t a prank?_ ”

“I’ve been getting letters under my door since I got back!”

“ _Why didn’t you tell us sooner?_ ”

“Because I thought this was a…” She closed her eyes, wishing she might get across to the person on the other side.

“ _We’ll contact the police for you._ ”

This of course led to her sitting there in her apartment, the police asking her prying questions while they bagged the letters. She for the life of her couldn’t imagine _what_ anyone thought they might get from her when one of the officers stepped outside of the room so she couldn’t hear what they said over the radio before stepping back in. “Your sister and nephew will be here soon.”

She glared at the man, her hands tightening they appeared slightly ashen. “You don’t believe me.”

“No. I’m saying they’ve been rescued, but they’re being briefly checked out for any major injuries. IF there is nothing serious, when we suspect, your sister asked her to be brought straight her with her son.”

“Yes, but who…”

“Apparently it was an employee at your firm.”

“But what did they want?”

“Something political. Don’t quite get it myself.”

Chikere let out a sigh of frustration, yet waited. Eventually, her nephew hurried in, excited despite the ordeal. “Guess what! Guess what!”

“What?” She felt ever so tired, but Jayma looked just as tired.

“I met Black Pather!” Sanjay beamed at her, quite pleased at having met his hero despite the harrowing event of being kidnapped. “He’s amazing.”

“Yeah – he is.”;

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this prompt because it gave me a chance to finally write something for the Black Panther fandom.


End file.
